Brother
by lovelysakura99
Summary: This isn’t right. This shouldn’t be. I shouldn’t… This isn’t right… I love her so much, but I can't... she's my half-sister... NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since last time I wrote a story... Well, that's a long story... Basically, my computer was all ways bugging when I was writing stories or doing stuff for school. One week-end, I got so tired of it that I start to talk about it to my mom and finally she bought me a new laptop! So now, I can finally put here this story that I wrote a month ago! S here my new story, it will be three chapters all in Neji's POV. It's kind of weird... I don't even remember how this story came in my mind... anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character of this anime/manga.

* * *

_Prologue  
_

_This isn't right. This shouldn't be. I shouldn't… This isn't right… so why does it keep coming back to me. Even if I fight it, it comes back, stronger each time. But still, I love her. I love her so much. I love her in a point that it goes more in real love then brotherly affection. But I can't… she's my half-sister._

Brother

Chapter 1

Her name is Tenten. Hyuuga Tenten. The daughter of Hyuuga Hizashi and Lin Tian. My name is Hyuuga Neji. The son of Hyuuga Hizashi and Hyuuga Ayame (nee Ota).

The history of my family was weird. My mother died when I was two years old, from an unknown illness. When I was three, my father arrived with an ill woman. She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair. A smile was always on her face, even if she was suffering. My father told me that the woman was pregnant from his baby and that we should protect her since she was pregnant and ill. The Hyuuga elders protest that an unmarried woman couldn't live with us and that they should get married if the child could be considerate an Hyuuga. Even though, my father and my uncle, Hiashi-sama, fought for her to stay. She finally could, saying that she was too weak anyway to do the ceremony of marriage.

Tian became for me a second mother. She was always cheerful and talking about her story of her natal country, China. After only six months, I became really attached to her, when she died, it was a real shock for me. I think everyone had seen it come but I was three years old. She only had been able to give birth to a little girl that my father called Tenten, in honor of her mother. Tenten was the copy of her mother. From the smile, to the hair, to the… eyes. No one in the clan understood. Even from an "none pure"mother, as said the elders, the Hyuuga moonlike eyes was the stronger gene from all (minus with the Uchiha Clan, but that was an other story). Since that, she was called the Hyuuga exception.

Two years passed and I was already six years old. Tenten was only two. We had discover that she had a fragile construction and that she could get sick pretty easily. My father was doing all to protect her and she was doing all to make him worry. Little Tenten was an explorer. At the minute she could be free, she was going the farthest that she could, making my father and I run after her.

Even though this year of my six and her second birthday had started well, it finished badly. My father died, protecting the people of the main branch of the family, mostly, his brother. The night before my father died, knowing the fate he would have, he made me promise to be strong and to protect my little sister with my life. I said yes.

Since that event, I started to hate the main branch. I was cold and unfriendly with everyone minus Tenten. Her warm smile and her shiny brown eyes was the only thing that could make me smile.

The year after, I started at the Academy to become a shinobi. My goal was to be the best shinobi and to surpass the member of the main branch.

Tenten was growing rapidly. She was three and finally stable on her feet. She was too a real chatterbox. When I came back from the Academy, I always went to her room to check if everything was alright. At the minute I opened the door, every time she screamed: "EJI-II-CHA!!" unable to say the N's in the sentence and came to hug me. She was always saying that she went to see "Hiata-ee-cha" and "Haabi-cha". Hinata-sama and Hanabi were our cousins, daughters of Hiashi-sama. I hated them to be in the main branch but Tenten was still playing with them. Hinata-sama was one year younger them me and Hanabi was six years under me, making her two years younger then Tenten.

After saying her day to me, she would always ask me how my day went, forcing me to talk more then to anyone else.

One day, when I was coming back from school and Tenten was waiting with a maid in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"Eji-ii-cha! I was waitig for you! But they did't wat to let me aloe, so the maid follow me!" said happily Tenten.

"You shouldn't had let her…" I said coldly to the maid. "She has to rest." The maid looked scared at my reaction but Tenten gripped her little hands on my pants.

"It's ot her fault! I wated it!" she replied. "I wat to ask you somethig!"

We started to walk in the compound, my little sister still hanging on my pants, the maid had bowed and went to her occupation.

"What is it?" I asked her softly.

"Ca I be a shiobi?" she asked, her eyes glowing in the sun.

"Well, not exactly…" I said, a pouted on her lips.

"Why?"

"Because shinobis are boys. Like you are a girl, you have to say a kunoichi." Tenten's eyes stared to glow again of joy.

"So I ca be a ku-oi-chi?" she said, having difficulty with the last word.

"If you get strong enough, yes you can." She smiled prettily and screamed:

"YATTA!" she started to jump around.

"Now Tenten, don't get to tired." I told her in a reproach, but she didn't listen to me.

"I have to tell it to Hiata-ee-cha!" she then ran to Hinata-sama's room.

I smiled softly. I always liked to see her excited, her little pigtails following her cute movement. Then, I sighed, remembering what I had told her. I wasn't sure if she could become a kunoichi. Her health wasn't the best and maybe Hiashi-sama would oppose her to make her life in a grander danger. I didn't want her to be in danger too but, I always loved to make her happy.

The day of Tenten's seventh birthday arrived. I was ten at the time, waiting for my eleventh birthday in July. Tenten was totally excited. She was sure that she would go to the Academy with me. When Hiashi-sama told her that her health was too weak to become a kunoichi, she cried and cried and cried so much, that even presents couldn't be enough for her. I passed all the evening with her in my arms, trying to comfort her. She didn't want to see anybody else. When she finally calmed down I promised her to train her little bit, just for her to know the basic.

"Really?" she asked, still trying to control her sobs.

"Really. I always keep my promise." She smiled and then hugged me the stronger that she could.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-chan! Thank you!"

She finished by falling asleep on my laps and I went to put her to her bed. She was so calm, in peace. It was in those time that I was sure that I would always protect her.

End chapter 1

* * *

I don't think it's my best story but I still found it interesting... So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks to anyone who read this story and will continue to read it! I know it's kind of weird but hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Those characters are not mine.

* * *

Brother

Chapter 2

Years passed and I was thirteen years old. Tenten was already nine. She had stopped to skip every "N" and was talking normally. Her hair had grown long and she always put them in two buns, each side of her head. From that, I had started to call her "Panda" when we were alone. I started to train her a little but she always wanted to learn more. I discovered that she had a talent with weapons and had a perfect aim. Even though she wasn't a kunoichi, she had all the potential but her stamina was weak.

I was still cold and unfriendly with everyone. I had graduated from the Academy, being proclaim the Hyuuga prodigy. Since it missed of person, I was stuck for the teams with a guy name Rock Lee and our sensei Maito Gai. Tenten really like them, even if they were, like she would say, "youth obsess weirdos".

...

"Tenten, you shouldn't overdue it." I said calmly to my sister.

"Relax, Neji. I'm fine." She said, a bit tired.

Tenten had cut the "nii-chan" of my name had the age of eight. She said that because of my bastard attitude, she shouldn't call me like a brother. That was what she told me. She had even cut the "-nee" in "Hinata-nee-chan" but she hadn't told me a reason for that.

"Tenten, last time you overdid it, you fainted. I don't want you to faint again."

"My nii-chan is worried!" she said in a mockery.

"Hn."

Tenten had grown fierce and independent. She liked to do stuff herself without help of anyone. She was never at a loss for words and she was never scared of saying what she had in mind. She really liked to mock me.

"'Hn' isn't a word Neji."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She finished by sitting under a tree.

"So, how's training for the Chunin exam?" She asked.

"Good." I respond, sitting next to her.

"I wish I could do it too. Even Hinata-chan will do it."

"Tenten, even if you were in the Academy, you would have been too young to do it." She pouted.

"I could pass for a twelve year old!"

I was about to respond when a maid arrived.

"Tenten-sama, Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama told me to tell you that dinner would start in half an hour."

"Thank you." I respond politely. She bowed and went inside the mansion. "Let's go." I said to Tenten.

She stood up and started to walk toward the mansion. I started to think. She could seriously pass for twelve years old. Even if she missed a few inch, she was mature enough. Weirdly, that thought scared me.

...

The Chunin exam final round arrived quickly. I had fought Naruto, certain that I would win the fight. At the end, I lost, Naruto claiming that my fate speech wasn't true and that hard work could change destiny. After that, Hiashi-sama had come to see me in the little nursery and had given me a letter my father had left behind. The letter was saying how he had chosen to die to choose himself his destiny. I understood more at that moment that I shouldn't hate the main branch but something else hit me harder that day.

"_Neji, now that you know the truth about the night of my dead, I have to tell you another secret that only your uncle knows. Not even the elders know about it. Tenten have no blood related to you. She isn't your real half-sister. Her mother Tian had been raped and her village disowned her, saying that an unmarried woman shouldn't have a child, even if she had been raped. She walked threw the forest, trying to find a village who would accommodate her. I think you know she had a weak body so a long walk was out of question and pregnant was even worse. _

_The day I met her, I was coming back from a solo mission, I saw her fainted on her floor. I took care of her and she told me her story. I pity her and told her to come with me at Konoha, she first refuse but I didn't take no for an answer. Some weeks later we arrived but I knew the elders wouldn't approve that I decided to protect this woman. I asked Hiashi to help me and we decided that the best solution was to say that she was pregnant of me and you know the rest of the story. _

_When Tian died, I promised myself to protect Tenten like my own daughter that's why I want you to protect her with your life. I don't want you to tell anybody, not even Tenten, the truth. If it was to be known, Tenten would be disowned from the Hyuuga family and I think you know the consequences."_

...

"Neji!" screamed Tenten when I arrived in my room. She stood up from where she was sitting and came to hug me.

"I think it's the first time since you were seven to you scream and hug me like that." I said.

"I was worried…" She said, hugging me even tightly. "What happen after with Hiashi-sama?"

I told her the entire story, minus the part with the truth of her origin, but I told her about the fact that I would be friendlier with the main branch members.

"That's great." She said, smiling. She was still hugging me.

We didn't say much after. She hugged me for a long moment, afraid that I would go away. I was stroking gently her hair. Somehow, it didn't feel like a brotherly gesture, but it felt right. So I continued till she fell asleep.

End of the chapter 2

* * *

I find this chapter boring... Anyway, the next chapter will be better and it will the last one! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here the last chapter of the story "Brother". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the manga/anime Naruto.

* * *

Brother

Chapter 3

"Neji!" screamed out of her lung Tenten. I turned to see her running toward me.

"Is it me or Tenten is growing more and more hotter?" asked Kiba, a sly grin on his face.

"Drop it Kiba, Neji will never let you touch her." said Shikamaru.

"I never said I'd touch her! I only asked a question" the dog boy responded. "Anyway, I have my eyes on an other Hyuuga."

"I won't let you touch Hinata-sama too." I said, glaring him.

"How did you know I was talking about Hinata?" he asked surprised.

"Please, it was clear." said Tenten who had finally caught us.

"Hi Tenten!" said Kiba, ignoring the last comment.

"Hi Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji! How was the mission?"

"Troublesome, like always." said the lazy ninja.

I was already twenty years old and Tenten was a proudly sixteen years old young woman. She had grown more beautiful. Her hair was still in two messy buns and her eyes were still in a shiny brown. She had developed and she had the right curves in the right place. A lot of boys had an eye on her but they were always rejected by her or scared of me.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

"I was bored so I only went for a walk but I saw you guys!"

"And you couldn't help to come and see me because you can't have enough of me." said Kiba, putting an arm around her waist.

"Keep on dreaming doggy boy." She responded, hitting him.

"Ow! Neji, your sister hit me!"

"Good for you." I respond.

Tenten laughed. After some more talk, Tenten and I said our goodbye to the two other boys and we took the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"Really, how was the mission?" she asked.

"Normal."

"Really normal or "I almost died" normal?" she said, taking my hand in hers without even noticing.

"Really normal."

It might be weird but Tenten and I had made a habit to walk together, hand in hand. She had started young and weirdly, it never stop, even though she was now sixteen.

"I missed you." she said calmly, resting her head on my shoulder.

If you didn't know us, and that you were just passing by, you could have thought that we were a couple. Often, people would mistake us for being an item. I couldn't blame them, sometimes we looked too intimate to look like brother and sister.

We finally arrived at the compound, I went in the direction of my room. Being the one across Tenten's, she follow me. When I went to open my door, she hugged me from behind and whispered:

"I'm glad you're alive."

With nothing more, she went to her room. I stayed in place for some time but finally went in my room where I finally breathe normally. I hated when she was doing that, it was making me wanting her more.

I definitely longed for her.

I loved her more then a brother should and I think those feelings were there even before I knew she wasn't my real sister.

But I couldn't let those feeling run. I had promised my father to tell no one, not even her, that no blood related us. The worst in this story was the reaction the elders could make. If they knew that Tenten wasn't a real Hyuuga, they wouldn't hesitate to throw her out, saying that she was bringing disown to the family. I wanted to protect her from the truth, even if it could hurt me.

"Neji." I heard. "Neji, I know you hear me." I didn't respond. "Neji!"

"What do you want Tenten?" I asked, without even opening my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." I felt the bed shift by her weight.

"Tenten, you were eight when you were claiming everywhere that you could sleep alone."

"No, it's not that… I wanted to talk to you about something… I couldn't wait any more."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting, a bit shock by her serious tone.

I finally saw that she had light purple nightdress on and her hair was down, almost arriving to her butt. I also realize how close we were. Too close. I was about to push her a little away when her lips rejoined mines. Without an other thought, I respond to the sweet kiss but stopped rapidly. An awkward silence passed before one of us talk.

"Tenten…" I finished by say.

"No, don't say that we can't do this. We can, I know you like it." She went to kiss me again but I stopped her.

"Tenten, even you don't want to hear it, I have to say it. We can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because you're my half-sister!" I said, half-exasperated.

"No I'm not!" She shouted. I froze.

"W-what?"

"I know we are not related and I know that you know."

"How…?" was all I could ask.

She showed me a piece of paper that she had in her hand. I took it and saw that some weird symbols were written on it.

"It's Chinese." She said before I could ask. "The language of my mother."

I looked at her, still not understanding.

"I discovered, some years ago a box that was destined to me. It was the precious belongings of my mother that she had left for me. It had the necklace I'm wearing, this letter and a sheet with two addresses."

I looked at her neck to see the necklace she was talking about. It was again a simple symbol that I remember vaguely Tian wearing.

"It means "peace"." Tenten said, seeing where my eyes were looking. "So, to continue the story, at first, it frustrated me that I couldn't read what my mother wanted to tell me but I did my little investigation. I discover that the first address was in Konoha. I went there to see an old lady that could predict future. She saw at the minute I entered that I was Tian's daughter. She said I looked a lot like her… Anyway, my mom had asked this lady, who is an old friend of my grandmother, that if I come, to teach me Chinese. In the same time she teach how to predict future with astrology. I had fun…"

"But when you had the time to do this?" I asked.

"Well, every time that I was out for a "walk" or I had the chance… mostly when you had mission since you weren't on my case…" she laughed softly. "When you were in your last mission, I finally learned all and I was able to read what was wrote… I learn all her story, her childhood, her weak constitution, growing up, her first love… all. I also learn how a friend of the family has raped her and how no one except her mother and grandmother had believed she had been raped. How her village had throw her out because of her father. How a nice man help her and how she fall in love with him…" My eyes winded.

"She… fell for father?" Tenten nodded, a sweet smile on her face.

"I understood after that that your father had only been a protector the two years I was born and that after you protect me but… somehow… I… God, I feel like in those stupid soap…"

"Tenten…"

She said nothing more. She only got closer of me, unsure. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"I… I love you, Neji…" she said calmly. "And I'm pretty sure it's not a brotherly affection… I love you like a woman love a man, not like a sister love her brother."

"Tenten…" was all I could say.

"Please Neji, tell me that you love me more than a brother should…"

I couldn't respond. I wanted to tell her but something in the back of my mind told me to shut up.

"Neji… please… say something…" She looked at me, her eyes watering. Our lips met. I didn't had the courage, nor the willing, to pull back, so I answered her kiss, getting more stronger by any seconds going by. Suddenly, I felt her hand under my shirt. That was my cue to stop.

"Tenten, stop." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, trying to kiss me again.

"We cannot do that."

"Why?" she said, getting frustrated. "What's stopping you? I know you like it… I know you love me! Stop being a jerk!"

"Being a jerk?" I said, felling the anger rinsing. "I'm protecting you!"

"Why are you protecting me of something I want?"

For a moment, I froze, unable to respond.

"Why something that feels so good is wrong?" Tenten asked softly.

"The elders…" I didn't continue the sentence because I knew she understood.

"Then, let's run away." She said, her voice getting calmer.

"What?"

"I told you that with the letter, it had two address, the first one of the old woman, and the second one is the address of where my grandmother live. I may be unaccepted from my grandfather and the other villagers but I'm sure my grandmother will be glad to see me. After we could somewhere where no could say that we can't be together. Maybe in some years, we'll come back to see how everyone is…"

"Tenten… this is crazy…" I said, even if I liked the idea.

"But you like the idea." I smirked.

"But I like the idea." She grinned.

"So, can I sleep here?"

"No." Tenten frowned. "If you really want to run away, we can't blow up the cover now. We'll have, at least, to settle with Tsunade-sama, to be sure we'll not be consider like traitors, and maybe talk about to Hinata-sama…"

"So we need a big plan."

"Yes." Tenten sighed.

"Alright…"

She kissed me again strongly, making me leaning on the bed, with her on top of me. She started to nibble my ear and murmured:

"You are sure that you don't want me to stay?"

Epilogue

A week later, we "ran away" from Konoha. The only person who knew our plan had been Tsunade-sama and Hinata-sama. We made a letter destined to Hiashi-sama and to the elders to explain our reasons.

After, we went to Tian's homeland to meet Tenten's grandmother. Tenten had been right, her grandfather and the other old villagers aren't please but we stay a couple of month at the demand of Tenten's grandmother.

After, we went to an other village, and live there. We got married when I was twenty-four and Tenten, twenty-one. Two years later, Tenten gave birth to a little girl we named Tian.

I don't know if we'll go back to Konoha. I'm sure Tenten would like to present Tian to Hinata-sama. But I'm a little bit scared of everyone reaction to the truth. I bet most of the people would think it was the good thing to do or maybe it was wrong. All I know is that if something as good as Tenten and I together is wrong, I want to be wrong forever.

The End

* * *

Why my endings always turn cheesy and/or cliché! (sigh) anyway, hope you liked the story! I'll publish my next story in some weeks... till that, review!


End file.
